


My Future, Yo!

by TheFightingBull



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, M/M, Mostly non-canon in general, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Typos, Wall Market (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Reno's thinking things over after a few too many drinks when he spots his future bride!
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often that Reno truly let himself indulge in a day off. Being a Turk was hard fucking work, yo. But worse than it being hard, was that it was usually never ending. It’s why he was so strict with both his colleagues and himself when it came to vacation, sick days, or even overtime. Work was work and off was off.

When he clocked out, he was off duty.

Period.

End of discussion.

That may have also been the true reason why Turks worked so hard and had so little time off to begin with. Ever since Reno had joined, he’d noticed that even senior Turks had started to take up his attitude about being off or on duty.

“You actually gonna drink this time?” Some grumpy old man asked.

“What’s it to you?”

The old man pointed at the sign above the bar that named the drinking spot. “Old Pappy is me, and Me is tired of you Turks lurking and spying but not buying a single drink!” the man shouted. “You frighten off my customers and then you follow them without so much as a few gil thrown my way for driving away friends and patrons!”

Reno grinned and pulled out several gil before placing them on the counter beneath is hands. “Tell you what, _Pappy_ , you keep me nice and buzzed without letting me go over the ledge and straight into misery, and I’ll make sure that any Turk who comes in lays down at least a hundred gil.”

The old man’s eyes widened in surprise and before he knew it, Reno had a shot placed in front of him from a clean, one ounce, glass tumbler.

“I throw up or cry and you won’t get so much as a single gil from any Turk, ever again,” Reno warned. “Got me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Pappy said.

When neither the drink nor the glass was exchanged, Reno shrugged his shoulders, took the shot glass in his right hand, and threw it down his gullet. The burn was exquisite, and he immediately felt his body releasing all the tension from a day of trying to hunt down some silly ancient that refused to stay safe or stay put.

He shook his head and rid himself of any thoughts about work. He was finally, finally off duty and to be honest? He was nursing some nasty injuries from some wanna be fucking SOLDIER First Class. Reno knew every single First Class SOLDIER there’d ever been. Mostly because there’d only been what? A few dozen and pretty much all of SOLDIER was in shambles and destroyed after Genesis’ war on ShinRa, followed by Sephiroth’s decent into madness.

“And there I go thinking about work again!” Reno cursed aloud as he took a new shot set before him.

Reno could tell the moment his partner arrived in the bar. SOLDIERs weren’t the only group of individuals that had been enhanced by ShinRa’s Health and Science Dept. Not only could he smell the subtle hint of Rude’s aftershave, but he also recognized the smooth, confident footfall of his partner’s gait.

“You alright, Reno?” Rude asked quietly as he took the seat beside him. “You’re ribs—”

“Still broken,” Reno frowned and tossed back the third shot of the night. “You ever recall a SOLDIER First Class with blond hair that stuck up like a Chocobo’s head feather’s?”

Rude was quiet and contemplative for only a few seconds before he shook his head. “No. Though I do recall First Class SOLDIER Fair was particularly close to a cadet that fits that description.”

“Nah, the guy I faced had the mako blue eyes of a SOLDIER,” Reno said as he eyed the fourth shot. 

“You aren’t talking about Aerith’s new bodyguard, are you?”

Reno looked to his partner and nodded. He had told the men with him that his partner would take care of it. Taking a closer look, it was pretty obvious that Rude had borne the brunt of that fight and hadn’t taken care of shit. Reno could see it in Rude’s black eye and the fact that he was wearing a new pair of sunglasses.

“Kid packs a wallop,” Rude sighed. “Moved and fought like a SOLDIER, too.”

Reno went to bite at his lip, but the pain from a cut reminded him it was a bad idea. That little bastard! If he ever saw that Cloud guy again he was gonna kill him.

“Wait a minute,” Reno closed his eyes and played back the fight a few times.

Rude was right. The blond _did_ move and fight like a SOLDIER. Technically speaking, this Cloud fought and moved like two different SOLDIERs. Zackary Fair, recently deceased thanks to one of the few times that Reno and Rude failed a mission and one other.

Sephiroth.

He pulled out his handset and connected to the Department of Administrative Research’s data base. He was looking for something specific. Something only Tseng would have seen and then hidden in his “private” storage on the network. No one could access it outside of the Turks and until now, no Turk had ever wanted to risk Tseng’s wrath to see what was inside of it.

Reno was pretty sure he knew what was hidden.

“Holy fuck!” he cried out as he watched the video again and again.

It was small, just a thirty second clip. Cadet Cloud Strife was impaled on Masamune and yet he… No. This wasn’t possible and yet each time Reno watched the evidence that it was, his mind rebelled. SOLDIERs didn’t go down easy, but especially not _the_ SOLDIER by which all SOLDIERs were compared.

“You didn’t,” Rude snapped, looking over his shoulder. “Tseng’s gonna make you disappear for this.”

“We’re fighting this little freak of nature; we need to know who he is. Especially if he’s constantly around Aerith,” Reno reasoned.

Rude didn’t argue and he didn’t stop watching, either.

He selected another video and Reno felt his chest ache at the sight. Tseng was on the edge of Midgar, collecting Zackary Fair’s body. Noticeably absent from the scene was the other “experiment” that had escaped as well as Zack’s buster sword.

“You think it was him,” Rude said with a frown.

Reno nodded. “Had to have been. Nothing else makes sense.”

“You know what this means don’t you?” Rude asked.

“Yeah,” Reno sneered. “Means we should have been getting hazard pay, yo!”

When Rude laughed and nodded in agreement, Reno took his fourth shot. They were really bad about not working tonight. He frowned. Reno hated breaking rules. Especially his _own_ rules. Rules which he’d set up to protect himself, his partner, and their mental states from something he dubbed Turk Burnout.

Rude seemed to understand as he removed his sunglasses and his black tie. “I brought my cure materia since it’s a lot stronger than yours, you want it now or later?”

“Later, I’m four shots in and I’d hate to waste the alcohol,” Reno replied.

Rude shrugged and used the materia on himself before ordering an “Old Fashioned” from Pappy.

An hour later Reno was three sheets to the wind. Or however the saying went. What the hell did it even mean? Obviously it was about being drunk but why three? And what did sheets have to do with the wind anyhow?

He focused his eyes as he climbed off the barstool. He needed to piss.

When a cool breeze moved into his face, Reno knew he’d made a wrong turn somewhere. Not that it mattered. Even drunk as fuck he could still defend himself, yo. All he had to do was find a dark corner to relieve his bladder and then he could try to find his way back into the bar.

He pulled himself out and pissed into what he hoped was a suitable corner. Then again, it was Wall Market, yo! The whole damned place was a fucking toilet!

With a giggle he started to head inside when he was struck by one fine looking angel. She was dressed in a black dress with black sheer sleeves and a blue, heart neckline corset. The woman had the most engaging blue eyes Reno had ever seen and he was in love. So, so in love. That blonde hair and lightly freckled skin?

Rude came up beside him. “You alright, Reno?”

“I just saw my future bride!” Reno admitted with a blush.

His partner was silent and when Reno looked up at him he knew the man had seen what he did. Why else would Rude smile? Rude never fucking smiled. Like fucking ever.

“I don’t think you want to marry her, she’s not your type at all,” Rude snickered.

“Fuck you, yo! Look at her!” Reno shot forward, his haste materia activating without much thought as he sped his way across the few feet of shithole city to be at the woman’s side. “You’re gorgeous!”

The blonde woman looked up and immediately dropped her gorgeous blue eyes as her face turned red. She didn’t speak though. Reno could dig that. His partner was the strong silent type, why not his future wife, yo?

Reno tried to push away the haze, but he was far too drunk to push anything away. Somehow she blurred into two more than once and he couldn’t help but think that marrying two different women would be supremely difficult. Even for a Turk!

“Fuck it, I’m just gonna kiss you!”

“You wha—

Reno pressed, well… maybe more like smashed his lips into the pretty blonde’s. She was really stiff for several long seconds, but the moment Reno wrapped an arm about her waist it changed. The blonde woman melted into him, her hands grasping onto Reno’s jacket lapels as she strengthened the kiss.

Fuck yeah!

However, as someone called out Reno’s name, probably Rude, he was sent tumbling to the ground.

“Asshole,” the blonde hissed as she walked quickly past him.

When Reno threw out his left hand, his partner helped pull him back to his feet. Yeah, he was so fucking in love!

“You can’t marry _her_ ,” Rude rumbled beside him.

“I’m sorry if it upsets you Rude, but I’m _going_ to marry her, yo!” Reno insisted. “That woman, she’s my future. I can tell.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is confused by the kiss he received from that stupid Turk

Cloud Strife stood in the crowd of the sector five slums, glaring angrily at the redhead who didn’t see him. The redhead that had… had _kissed_ him when Cloud had been forced to dress up as a woman to infiltrate Don Corneo’s private room.

Who the hell did that Turk think he was?

People didn’t just kiss random strangers! It was practically assault.

No, not practically.

It _was_ assault.

Before Cloud knew what he was doing, he felt the gloved finger tips of his own right hand pressing on his lips. He’d never actually _been_ kissed before. To be honest, he’d liked it. A lot. The fact that Reno was one of the slimiest sons of bitches on the Shinra payroll was the only _real_ reason Cloud was pissed off.

A small, insignificant voice told Cloud he was attracted to the redhead. Reno was an enigma. He was a Turk. A group of men and women that were very much conformists who attempted to be as anonymous, forgettable, and similar as possible.

The redhead couldn’t have been anonymous if he tried. Not only was his dark red hair so recognizable, but so too were the red tattoos that marked his cheek bones. Also, the way he wore his suit! Every Turk Cloud had ever seen always wore a black suit with a white button up, completed with black tie. The women sometimes wore skirts and black heels, but otherwise, there wasn’t a lot of room for individuality in the suit.

Reno spat all over that rule! His suit was fitted properly but instead of buttons he had a small strap and buckle that cinched and kept his jacket closed just under his sternum. His white shirt was untucked and most unbuttoned save for maybe four to six buttons in the middle. And Reno had never, ever been caught wearing a tie!

Cloud started to move toward the Turk. He was curious if Reno would be easily spooked by him. Cloud had purposely left behind his sword and his typical SOLDIER attire. He’d dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain, cobalt t-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie.

As soon as Cloud was within five feet of the Turk, Reno looked up and all around him. It was clear those pretty blue eyes were scanning the crowd and searching for the threat, but Cloud had been extra cautious. He knew his hair was a dead giveaway and had pulled up the black hood on his jacket to hide his signature blond spikes.

Predictably, Reno started moving, but it was evident he wasn’t at ease. He knew he was being stalked and ducked in and out of smaller groups of people trying to lose his tail. Too bad for him, Cloud was actually good at blending and following thanks to his smaller stature.

He needed to find a way to herd Reno into a corner.

But then what?

It wasn’t like Cloud actually had a plan.

He just… He wanted…

Fuck.

He didn’t know what he wanted.

Cloud continued to follow the redhead with that one plan in mind. Corner and trap him and then he’d… well, he supposed he’d just have to see what happened.

Would Reno recognize him? If he did, would it be the “girl” in a dress that Reno recalled, or Cloud dressed as a SOLDIER protecting Aerith?

He was about to find out as he realized Reno had purposely turned down a lane that Cloud knew for a fact was a dead end. Feeling a strange surge of energy and excitement, he moved a little faster.

“What the fuck do you want, yo?” Reno snarled the moment he stopped and turned.

Cloud pulled his hood down and saw immediate recognition spark in Reno’s pale turquoise eyes. Who did he see, though? The girl or the SOLDIER? Cloud stepped in closer, testing whether the recognition would spur on violence and self-defense or something else entirely.

“Well, well, well,” Reno grinned. “If it isn’t Mr. First Class.”

Surprisingly, Cloud found he was disappointed.

“First Class asshole,” Reno muttered to himself and laughed at his own little play on words.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

“Well, whattaya want, yo?” Reno demanded as he placed his fingerless-gloved hands on his hips.

Wasn’t that just the question to ask? What the Hell did Cloud want? To yell at Reno? Maybe to tell him off for just kissing someone like that without permission? Did he want to punch him in the face for being the first one to ever kiss Cloud? For laying a sloppy, drunk, nasty tasting kiss on him and then just…

What?

Cloud had a mission that night. One that just so happened to rescue his best friend _and_ keep Aerith safe, too.

“Hello? Gaia to SOLDIER?” Reno called as he waved his hand over Cloud’s eyes. “What gives, yo?”

Cloud growled low in his throat, irritated by his own confusion. He reached forward in a flash that even Reno hadn’t seen coming and pulled the man by his jacket lapels into his own body, pressing their lips together firmly. It didn’t take long at all before Cloud felt Reno’s arm at the small of his back, the other hand firmly gripping the side of Cloud’s face. 

They kissed one another hungrily and passionately. It was like nothing else Cloud had ever experienced before. The feeling building up in his chest, the excitement coursing through his veins? Cloud didn’t want it to end.

Reno must have felt differently because he nipped at Cloud’s bottom lip, forcing the two to take at least a step back each. Cloud blushed and didn’t want to meet Reno’s gaze. In an instant, he regretted following the Turk. Regretted getting close and especially regretted kissing him like that.

“I think we need to take this some place a bit more private, yo,” Reno said with a soft pant.

Cloud shook his head. “It was a mistake, I’m out of here.”

The moment Cloud turned around, the redhead was at his side and throwing his arm around Cloud’s shoulder. “Ah, come on, Babe. I didn’t think you’d mind a little biting and nipping here and there.”

He stopped and stared at Reno. “I thought you bit me because you wanted me to stop?”

Reno busted out laughing, much like he had the first time they met at Aerith’s church. “What are you? Some kind of virgin?”

Cloud couldn’t stop the heat from rising into his cheeks, so he ducked his head down and looked away from Reno.

“Whoa!” Reno moved stand in front of Cloud, his hands firmly gripping and pulling his face up so that he had no choice but to stare into turquoise eyes. “Hey, Babe, relax. I didn’t think, yo. It makes perfect sense you’d be a virgin.”

With a growl, Cloud stepped back and lift his chin so that Reno was forced to let him go. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the redhead his most withering scowl.

“ _Why_ does it make sense?” Cloud demanded.

Reno grinned. “Cause I remember you now… Sorta. I mean, back then you always had to wear that…”

Cloud felt his head ache as he saw Reno’s lips continue to move. The pain though, it was so intense he didn’t hear a damned thing. He closed his eyes tightly, losing sight of the Turk. He gritted his teeth together but was too afraid of opening his eyes.

He didn’t want to see the black feathers floating to the ground or hear Sephiroth’s voice taunting him.

Lips pressed to Cloud’s cheek, then to the other, then to his forehead and finally to his lips. “It’s okay,” Reno whispered before kissing him softly again. “It’s okay, Cloud.”

The pain did indeed ease up as Cloud slowly opened his eyes. To his relief he saw the shock of red hair and the red tattooed face of one Reno. No Sephiroth. No black feathers. No whispers. Just a foul-mouthed Turk doing his level best to kiss away all of Cloud’s pains and fears.

“Maybe we _should_ go somewhere more private,” Cloud whispered softly. So softly that a part of him, the terrified part of him, hoped Reno hadn’t heard.

Reno however, heard him just fine as he nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got a place not far from here. Come on.”

Cloud almost asked Reno if he was inviting the SOLDIER or the girl back to a private spot but decided it against it. Cloud wasn’t a girl so it didn’t really matter if a drunk Reno remembered kissing some non-existent blonde anyhow.

As they walked down the road toward a non-descript apartment complex, Reno leaned in close and pressed his lips to Cloud’s ear. “You don’t have to, but if you ever wanted, I’d like to see you in that dress again.”

Cloud stopped and punched Reno in the shoulder. _Hard._ Though that didn’t stop Reno from laughing and putting the injured arm back around Cloud.

“Alright, alright. I was just teasing, yo,” Reno insisted with a cocky grin.

Despite hitting him, Cloud couldn’t help but smile. It was a strange relief to know that Reno really had recognized him.


End file.
